Margaritas at Midnight
by TwoTwiMoms
Summary: After finally picking the pieces up from a bad breakup Rose indulges in one hot night with a stranger. When she comes face to face with the man who left without a word at her best friend's wedding, can she forgive and forget and learn to open her heart?


**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. This storyline belongs to TwoTwiMoms. **

**Thank you to our beta darcysmom as always for encouraging words and awesome beta skills. **

**Also to Christag_banner for the awesome banner you can check out on our blog.**

**This story was donated to the Fandom4Heroes Compilation and is different from our other stories as it's an Emmett & Rose story! We hope you like it.  
><strong>

**~MAM~  
><strong>

"Rose!" Bella squealed.

"Calm down girl. I'd like to keep my hearing for another few years at the very least. Now tell me what's going on."

"Edward proposed! Last night he took me out for dinner and then we went on a boat ride around the sound and he proposed over champagne and chocolate covered strawberries!"

"So what did you say?" I asked.

"I said yes! Of course I said yes … was there really another option?"

I couldn't help but laugh. My best friend Bella Swan had been dating Edward Cullen for six years. They met our first year at UDub and had been smitten with each other ever since. They moved in together in the middle of our junior year. Bella and I had been roommates until she moved in with Edward. My boyfriend, Royce moved in with me and we were blissfully happy living with our significant others.

"No, Bells, there really isn't a better option or person for you than Edward. I'm so happy for you, girl!"

"Oh Rose, that means so much to me. I know things didn't work out the way you wanted them to with Royce, but you'll find someone who makes you as happy as Edward makes me."

"Maybe …. You know Royce really put me off men. I can't believe that I ever saw anything good in him."

"Oh Rose, we need a girls night. I'll call Allie and Angela. It'll be fun. What do you say?"

"Okay," I sighed after a few beats. "But I'm not going to that damn meat market that you guys dragged me out to last time."

Over chips, salsa, guacamole and margaritas my friends and I gathered around and talked about sex, men, and horror stories from work. Those stories come easily for me because I'm a hair stylist and I've heard just about everything until that afternoon when a man called in wanting his pubic hair colored.

"Are you shitting me?" Alice giggled.

"Nope. The guy wanted to know if he could come in and get his pubic hair colored. I explained to him that we didn't offer those services so he asked if he could come in for a Brazilian wax. I told him that the esthetician was booked for the afternoon and he asked me if I did waxing and I told him no, but he begged me to do it. I ended up hanging up on him. But the really funny part was after and I was telling the other girls about it and Tina our nail girl looks at me with a dead serious look on her face asking me if we were to color his pubes how would we rinse it out."

The entire table burst out with laughter. I knew my friends would appreciate that story no matter how crude and inappropriate it may have been.

"Is that even possible?" Bella asked.

"Ya gotta match the carpet to the drapes somehow, honey," Alice giggled.

Again, laughter spilled out from all of my friends but poor, shy Angela nearly spit out her drink.

"How _would_ you rinse that out?" Angela choked out.

"Hell if I know! Have him squat over the shampoo bowl and just kinda aim the water at it?" I offered.

"Oh God, Rose … that's even better than the old woman who came in wanting her 'hair to look like sausages – not the little ones but the big ones'," Bella giggled, imitating the old woman's thick New York accent.

"Bells … you weren't even there but you do her voice perfectly!" I laughed.

"I've heard you tell that story a million times Rose and it never gets old. It's funny every time … guys aren't the only ones with a size complex. Damn dirty old ladies."

As the evening wound down, we began to talk about Bella's upcoming nuptials.

"So …" Alice bounced in her seat. "Did you set a date yet?"

"We're hoping August. We want to have a destination wedding. Edward and I have our hearts set on getting married in Cancun."

"Oooh! That will be fabulous!" Alice squealed.

_**Six months later …**_

"Oh my gosh! Bella this is beautiful!" I gushed as I looked around my lush suite.

"Only the best for my Maid of Honor." Bella smiled sweetly.

We'd arrived in Cancun a few hours prior and spent a bit of time picking up some things we'd forgotten before we checked into our hotel.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked.

"We're going to unpack and relax. We have our own private cabana for the entire week, so we're going to go out and lounge on the beach, soaking up as much sunshine as we can."

"God that sounds amazing, Bells. I'm so glad you and Eddie decided to get married in Mexico."

The past six months had only gotten worse for me relationship wise. Bella and Edward were planning their wedding and were as happy as I'd ever seen them. Alice had started dating Edward's friend Jasper a few months before Bella and Edward had gotten engaged and Angela had starting dating a guy named Garrett and was totally enraptured with him. Since our girls night out talking about hair color over margaritas we hadn't been out again. The wedding planning was in full swing and since I was the Maid of Honor – I was the number one helper.

_It had been hard for me when I found out that Royce was married. I was so naïve. One night as he worked late, I spent the evening studying and making him a romantic dinner because I knew he'd be exhausted when he got home. I was just checking our dinner in the oven when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find a very pissed off yet somehow still attractive pregnant woman standing on my doorstep._

"_Where's Royce?" She asked._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Where. Is. Royce? My husband?"_

"_Who are you?" I asked, my voice trembling._

"_I'm Carolyn King, Royce's wife. Ms. Stanley, his secretary said I could find him at this address."_

_The woman standing in front of me was impeccably dressed and seemed like she was a no-nonsense kind of woman. I've never been one to back down, but hearing this woman call herself Royce's wife was a kick in the gut._

"_Come in," I sighed. _

"_And your name is?" She asked._

"_Rosalie. Look Carolyn, Royce has never once mentioned the fact that he's married."_

"_I'm sure he didn't. Look, Rosalie, I've got to be honest with you since apparently my husband isn't. The only reason that I'm here is because I've known for some time my husband was dipping his wick in another woman's candle. I hired a private investigator who found out that he was having an affair with his secretary, Jessica Stanley. I confronted Jessica a little over a week ago – just to find her in the same state I'm in only she's not as far along as I am. I would hope that you're smart enough not to find yourself in the same position."_

"_So … you're telling me that not only is Royce married, but he's having an affair with another woman besides me?"_

"_That's exactly what I'm telling you. My husband and I don't exactly have a conventional relationship, but it works for us, or it did I should say. We've been married for nearly 10 years, and trust me when I say that you and Ms. Stanley are not the only affairs my husband has had."_

_I stood there dumbfounded and incredibly hurt. I was angry. Angry that I'd let myself believe that Royce was the perfect gentleman—sweet, loving, handsome, and so attentive. He had never once given me reason to mistrust him. Until his wife knocked on our door. While she waited I packed up everything he owned and set it out in the hallway. As I packed, I called a locksmith and made arrangements for someone to come over and change my locks within the hour._

_It was close to nine-thirty when Royce called saying that he was just getting out of his car and heading for the elevator. He knew by the sound of my voice that I wasn't happy. The locksmith had already come and gone, so I allowed Carolyn to answer the door when he rang the bell._

"Rose?"

"Huh? Oh geez, Bells, I'm sorry. I don't know where my mind is today."

"I take it you're not ready to hit the beach?" Bella giggled.

"Give me a minute … it doesn't take that long to change into a bikini."

"Good, because everyone is already waiting for us."

I changed quickly, trying to shake the memories from my head. It wouldn't do me good to dwell on it now any more than it did nearly three years ago when it first happened. I joined my friend and we walked arm in arm to meet our other friends already on the beach.

"Baby? When am I going to meet your Best Man?" Bella asked Edward sweetly.

"You won't get to meet him until the wedding, sweetheart. He's working like crazy because it's still tourist season and he had to promise to work nearly every shift this week so he could get all of Saturday off. You'll love him, baby. I promise."

Our conversation turned from the Best Man to the events of the following day. Bella, Allie, Angela, Edward and Bella's moms, and myself were going to enjoy a day at the spa before a very informal rehearsal dinner and then we were all going out for cocktails on the beach. The men had other plans. Carlisle, Edward's dad, had rented a boat and they were all going deep sea fishing.

Bella and Edward left us early that evening to enjoy a quiet dinner with their parents before spending a little quality time together before getting married.

I found myself on the beach alone struggling with the fact that I was the only single one left in our group and it was all because I'd built a wall around my heart and I wasn't about to let it down for the first pretty face that came my way.

Morning came much sooner than I cared for, but I was thankful that our plans for the day consisted of nothing more than sitting on our pretty little asses for a manicure and pedicure and laying horizontal for a facial and full body massage. God bless Bella.

The rehearsal was short and sweet. I mean it doesn't take a genius to figure out how to walk down an aisle. Bella and Edward chose not to run through their vows because they'd written their own like the romantic saps they truly are and they wanted them to be a surprise for each other on their wedding day. Dinner was held on the patio of the hotel – we ate by candlelight, the breeze made the scent of the plumeria that adorned the table waft around us. I stood up and made a speech about my best friend and told her how happy I was that she had found her soul mate in Edward. I cursed Edward for not having a twin brother that I could find the same level of happiness with that Bella had found with him. That of course caused a bout of laughter and a few tears for Bella.

"Take care of her always, Edward," I whispered as he pulled me into his arms for a hug.

"I will Rose, always. She's everything to me, you know that."

I nodded and kissed his cheek before turning the speech portion of the night over to Jasper who was reading Emmett's speech in his absence.

After a painful goodbye, the girls and I dragged Bella off to one of the many bars that were scattered along the beach.

As soon as we walked in the bar we headed straight for the bar each taking a stool. I looked up to see one piece of man meat behind the bar walking toward us. He had a head of blond curls, striking blue eyes and dimples that accentuated his gorgeous smile. With broad shoulders and bulging biceps he was any girl's wet dream—especially mine. But men like him were trouble with a capital T.

He walked to stand directly in front of me, leaning on the bar as his black tee stretched over his fine muscled chest. And when he spoke in his deep masculine voice I thought I would cream in my pants.

"Hello, ladies. What can I get you?"

"We'll take four margaritas, please," Alice squealed.

"Coming right up."

Mr. McHottie turned and went to mix our drinks and I got a perfect view of his tight jeans stretching over one very nice and firm ass.

I turned only to come face to face with Bella, Alice and Angela who had matching smirks on their faces. Fuck my life.

"What? I'm allowed to check out the merchandise, just as long as I don't indulge."

"Don't you think it's time you_ did_ indulge a little?"

"Bella, are you telling me I should have sex with a stranger?"

"No, but I think it's time you let the past go. Not every man is Royce."

"Enough of this. It's your last night as a single woman. We're here to fucking celebrate."

Just then Mr. McHottie walked back over with our drinks and placed them on the bar.

"Here you go, ladies. If you need anything else just flag me down. I'm here all night."

We all nodded, thanked him and each picked up our glasses as he left to help another patron.

I lifted my glass. "To Bella and Edward."

"Here, here. Cheers."

We clinked our glasses then each took a sip of our red drink. The drink went down smooth and was absolutely delicious. The man had fucking skills as a bartender. I wonder what other skills he possessed.

"I'll give you this … the man knows how to make one mean margarita."

Alice wiggled her eyebrows. "Maybe he has other skills."

Bella giggled taking another sip of her drink while I just rolled my eyes and ignored the little pixie. Next thing I knew Bella, Angela and I were being pulled towards the dance floor.

"I love this song. Let's dance."

For the next few hours we enjoyed just being us, dancing, drinking and giggling like school girls. On more than one occasion while getting our drinks I noticed Mr. McHottie checking me out and maybe once or twice I indulged in a little flirting of my own. Flirting never hurt anyone and besides I was never going to see this man again. Right?

All too soon Alice was complaining saying Bella needed her beauty sleep or some shit. I knew better, all three girls wanted to say good night to their men. Which was fine but I was tired of being the lone one out. Sometimes being single fucking sucked.

"Come on, Rose."

I was not even close to being ready to leave so I told my girls to just go on without me.

"Rose, you sure? I don't like leaving you here alone," Bella pleaded.

"Bella, go. I just need a little time to myself."

Bella kissed my cheek. "Be careful, Rose. I worry about you."

"Go. I'll be fine. I'll see you in the morning."

I hugged my best friend one more time before they left me to my own devices. I sat there sulking in self pity, staring at my almost empty drink wishing for it to be full. As if reading my mind, Mr. McHottie slid a new margarita my way.

"Where'd your friends run off to, beautiful?"

"They had to go smooch on their boyfriends and get some beauty sleep."

He chuckled deeply.

"I don't think you need any beauty sleep ... you're already gorgeous, but uhh... why aren't you going with them so you can smooch on _your_ boyfriend?"

"Thanks. Not that it's any of your business, but I don't have a boyfriend to smooch on."

"Are you kidding me? You've got to have a ton of guys fawning over you but no one to return the favor to? What's up with that?"

"Let's just say that it's something I don't care to discuss."

"In general or with me?" He grinned.

"Both," I answered dryly.

"So do you play for the other team or what?"

I laughed.

"Let me get this straight ... you automatically assume that because I don't have a boyfriend and I don't want to talk about that, I'm a lesbian?"

"I didn't assume anything, beautiful. I merely asked a question as to what your sexual preference was."

I laughed.

"Let me make it crystal clear for you then," I whispered leaning over the bar. "I love hard, thick, long, beautiful cock - provided it's not attached to a lying, womanizing, and adulterous asshole."

I watched as his eyes grew wide and his jaw fell to the floor. I smiled in spite of myself and took a long sip from my margarita.

Two more margaritas and three shots of tequila later my back was pushed against my suite door and soft, luscious lips were planted on mine. My hands, his hands were everywhere trying frantically to rid each other of our clothes. It was as if we were both too aroused for foreplay and just wanted skin on skin contact in the worst way.

Wet, warm lips trailed kisses along my neck, down my collarbone to the valley of my breasts once my top and bra were discarded. I nearly came on the spot when his lips took one rigid nipple in his mouth licking, sucking, bringing on feelings deep in my belly. His lips left my breast only to move to the other to pay it the same attention.

My hands couldn't work fast enough lowering his zipper and gripping his prominent erection in my palm. A deep masculine groan fell from his lips as I worked his shaft up and down making sure my thumb brushed the now leaking slit.

When I was finally naked, I was hefted up and instinctively wrapped my legs around his hips and arms around his neck.

"Bedroom. NOW!"

Mr. McHottie was just as urgent as I was as he hurried to the bedroom placing me unceremoniously in the center of the bed. Shucking out of his pants and boxers the rest of the way he then crawled up the bed so his head was between my thighs.

He peppered kisses to my inner thighs before taking a long, languid lick of my pussy.

"God, beautiful. You taste like sweet nectar."

Continuing his steady torture he took my clit in his mouth sucking, teasing as his fingers teased my slick folds. My hands grabbed at the sheets, head thrashing but he held me down, enjoying every minute. I felt the warm, tingly, familiar feelings deep in my belly and straight to my pussy as my orgasm rose.

His fingers were thrusting in and out as his mouth latched on to my clit and before long I was gone. It had been way too long since I had an orgasm that was not by my own hand and it hit hard causing me to see stars.

"Oh, God. Yes!"

He sucked and licked all of my pleasure as I rode out my orgasm. Just as I was getting my breathing regulated he crawled up my body leaving wet kissing along my hips, belly and chest, before settling in between my legs.

With a quick smooth thrust of his hips he was fully sheathed in my warmth.

"Fuck."

He started moving in and out with languid strokes as I wrapped my legs around his waist causing him to go deeper. As he pumped harder, his lips covered mine in a scorching kiss going straight to my aching pussy.

"Fuck, beautiful, you feel so good."

My hips moved against his meeting him thrust for thrust, bringing my clit in contact with his pelvis. Another orgasm was building in my belly fast, as his movements became shorter and harder hitting just the right spot to cause me to scream.

"Oh, God, yes. Right there!"

"That's it, beautiful, milk my cock. I want to feel you come on my dick."

Again my orgasm hit hard and I was falling over the edge with him not far behind. When the last of his warmth spilled in me, he collapsed on top of me breathing heavily.

Without any words he pulled me into his side bringing the blanket up over us and I fell into a blissful sleep.

My head was pounding and it felt like someone was having their own little party in there. There was this annoying buzzing sound that would not stop and I had no idea where the hell it was coming from. I tried to sit up but that brought on a bout of dizziness and nausea.

Vague memories of last night flashed before my eyes but even in my intoxicated state I still remembered those luscious lips on my body and that sculpted body against mine. The bed next to me was cold and empty which was par for the course. Why would you want the morning after talk after having monkey sex with a complete stranger?

But I was still a little disappointed he was gone without even a goodbye or thanks for the great sex.

Just then the banging started and I realized it was someone at the door to my suite. It was persistent and kept getting louder and louder.

"Rose! Open up!"

I slowly staggered to the door opening it to a very pissed off woman.

"What the hell Rose? Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, I'm fine. Why?"

"Oh I don't maybe because I'm getting married today and we were supposed to be getting ready by now."

That was my 'Oh Shit' moment for the day. It finally dawned on me that I had over slept on the most important day of my best friend's life. And not just because I had drank too much the night before but because I had sex with a stranger just hours before.

"Shit, Bella. I'm so sorry. My head hurts and I overslept."

"I can see that. What the hell time did you leave the bar last night?"

"I'm not sure, although it was late."

"Well I'm glad you're okay. Now get dressed so we can get ready."

"Yes, ma'am."

Two hours and lots of makeup and hairspray later I stood behind my best friend as I buttoned the last of the buttons on her beautiful wedding dress.

"Oh, Bella you look so gorgeous."

"You don't look half bad yourself, Rose."

"Edward, is one lucky man," Alice added.

"Damn it. You're gonna make me cry," Bella said as she pulled Alice and me into her arms for a group hug. "I love you girls."

"We love you too, B."

There was a knock at the door and Bella's father Charlie poked his head in. "Is the bride ready?"

"Daddy, come in."

After a few more teary eye moments we all took our positions and were ready for the ceremony to begin. The ceremony was going to be as simple as the matching lilac sundresses and bare feet Alice and I both wore. There was a beautiful arch of wildflowers set up at the edge of the beach where I could see the minister and Edward standing.

After Alice made her way to the altar I turned to Bella gave her cheek a kiss, wished her luck and started my walk down the aisle. As I walked closer I finally took in everything around me and when my eyes landed on the one person I thought I would never see, my steps faltered for just a moment.

There standing next to Edward was the same man who had brought me to orgasm not once but twice just a few hours before while having wild monkey sex. It was a complete shock to the system to know Mr. McHottie was Edward's childhood friend and best man, Emmett.

When my eyes connected with his, recognition dawned on his face but then instantly his lips curled up in a big dimply smile.

Fuck. My. Life.

I tried my damnedest to smile and hold in my anger. After all, he had left this morning without so much as leaving a note. Not that I expected a fairytale ending or anything but a thank you or I'll see ya would have sufficed.

I vaguely remember hearing the music change and I turned my head to see Bella walking down the short aisle on Charlie's arm. She looked beautiful, smiling and happy but she didn't have eyes for anyone other than Edward. He looked so handsome as he waited for her; his bright green eyes sparkling as the sun set behind us.

Their vows were simple and sweet leaving both of them in tears. Edward and Bella were the most romantic couple I knew, but they always kept things sweet never too sappy or bordering on cheesy. When they said their 'I do's' and finally kissed; it was tender and gentle and even I could see the love that they poured into it. That kiss meant forever.

I watched with a smile as a pang of jealousy and want ran through me. I wanted what they had– pure, honest love; complete adoration for each other and the promise of a long life together.

The guests around us started to clap and I realized that Bella and Edward had been pronounced husband and wife. Bella turned to me and I handed her back her bouquet with a smile as she walked back down the aisle arm in arm with Edward.

I suddenly found myself standing next to Mr. McHottie as he held his arm out for mine; a radiant smile on his face. I hesitantly took his arm and smiled softly at him before we followed Edward and Bella down the aisle. The guests were to go up to the patio to enjoy cocktails while the bridal party stayed behind on the beach and took photos. As we waited for Bella and Edward to have theirs taken, I turned toward Emmett to find him eyeing me surreptitiously.

"You could have left a note or something you know," I murmured just loud enough so only Emmett would hear me.

"You could have told me who you were," he retorted.

"And what if I had?"

"If you had, things would have been … different."

"I'm sure they would have."

"Look …" Emmett began, but I knew what he was struggling with.

"Rosalie. My name is Rosalie."

"Rosalie …" he whispered. "Look, I don't regret what happened last night. I think you're an amazing woman, and we may have gone about this the wrong way, but I'd really like to know you. You're right, I could have left you a note, but I woke up late and after missing out on everything else, I needed to be there this morning for Eddie. I'm sure you can understand that."

What he said was true. I could understand the need to be there for my best friend. That didn't mean I was going to let him off that easy.

Thankfully it was the guys turn to take photos with Edward and Bella pulled me aside to talk.

"Rose … were you as shocked as I was to find out that Emmett was the hunky bartender from last night?"

I laughed.

"To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the year," I murmured dryly.

"You guys seemed to click last night, so I hope you're getting along. You guys seemed to be having quite an intense conversation."

"It was intense all right."

"Rose … what aren't you telling me? What happened after Alice and I left the bar last night?"

Bella didn't see Edward sneak up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her bare shoulder sweetly.

"Come on, Mrs. Cullen let's get these pictures finished up so we can go spend some time with our guests."

God Bless Edward.

Bella didn't have time to ask more questions after that. We finished up the pictures and then went to join the reception. The rest of the evening was nice with the exception of the few awkward moments I had to spend dancing with Emmett, although I have to say he was very light on his feet.

He was ever the gentleman, but I'm sure it was all for show and not much genuineness behind it whatsoever.

"Come on, beautiful. Where is that gorgeous smile that you weren't ashamed to flaunt last night?"

"You have to earn that smile," I snapped.

"You gave it out so willingly last night, Rosie," Emmett said softly. "I'm still the same guy you met at the bar last night. I'm sorry that I forgot to leave a note this morning. If it makes you feel any better, I would have come knocking on your door the first chance I had."

"As a matter of fact, it doesn't make me feel any better. If you didn't have time to leave a note you could have woken me up … there is always another option, Emmett."

"True, I could have woken you up but it still wouldn't have left us enough time to have the conversation that we really need to have."

"Pray tell what conversation would that be?"

He took my hand and led me over to the bar.

"Can I get a margarita and a Corona please?"

The bartender pushed our drinks across the bar and Emmett handed me the margarita and took my free hand in his. He led me across the patio and down to the beach. We sat down in the sand just out of view from the wedding guests congregating on the patio.

Emmett took a long draw from his bottle of beer and spoke very softly.

"Rosalie … I came to Mexico because I wanted a simpler, quieter life than the life I was living in Florida. I moved there from Seattle because I was offered a football scholarship to the University of Miami. I played for three years before I was in a terrible accident and wasn't able to play anymore. I was devastated and turned to bartending because it allowed me to interact and have fun and enjoy my job. Despite what you see and what you may think, I'm not a womanizer. I've had my fair share of relationships, but they weren't flings. Only two of them were ever serious, and I didn't feel half the connection with either of them that I felt with you last night. I know that doesn't make it right, but that's my story. If you need confirmation as to who I really am, I suggest you sit down and have a serious conversation with Eddie because he's the only person who really knows me."

"Thank you for that, Emmett. I may have to sit down and talk to Edward about that someday. I need you to understand something, Big Boy. I've been hurt … _really_ hurt. It's been over three years and I'm still trying to get over it. I don't just allow anyone into my life. I don't do _this_. I've been in two relationships in my life. One was my high school boyfriend, and the other was … well it's over and I'll leave it at that. I don't pick up guys at bars and take them back to my bed. Last night was a first. I'm not saying I regret it – because I don't. I'm just saying that's not who I am. I'm usually more careful. I felt more comfortable with you last night than I've felt with a man in a long time. It wasn't the drinking that caused it either. I wanted to take a chance … you seemed so sincere and I …"

Before I knew what was happening, Emmett leaned over and softly pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was soft and sweet, and I felt myself melting into it and kissing him back as he slid his tongue across my bottom lip. I met his tongue halfway with my own and they tangled together just as flawlessly as they had the night before. Emmett's hands immediately went to my hips in an attempt to pull me closer to him, but I stopped him and reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Emmett … I can't. I need some time to think about this. Please?"

He nodded silently but I could see the sadness in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Rosie … I'll be around this week if you want to get together and talk or something."

"Thanks," I said softly, before getting up and walking back toward the reception.

For the next few days, I avoided Emmett. He's left a couple notes under the door of my suite, but I needed the distance from him to think about what had happened between us and what it all meant.

By the middle of the week, I was ready to head home. I called and changed my flight not wanting to be the fifth wheel with my friends. I especially didn't want to be forced to explain what had happened with Emmett to Bella. Tuesday night, I joined everyone for dinner. Emmett was the only one not present because he was working, but according to Edward, Emmett had the next couple days off and he was looking forward to hanging out with everyone. We didn't stay out late that night, instead we all retired to our suites and I reluctantly made my way over to Edward and Bella's suite.

"Rose?" Edward asked as he opened the door. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Ed. Everything is fine. I just wanted to talk to Bella for a minute away from everyone else. I hope I'm not bothering you guys."

"No … not at all, Rose. Bella's just checking her email in the other room. I'll leave you two alone for a while."

"Thanks, Eddie."

Edward nodded and grabbed a beer from the coffee table before heading toward the French doors that led him outside. I walked into the bedroom to find Bella laying on the bed in front of her laptop.

"Hey Bells." I smiled half-heartedly.

"Hey, Rose! Is everything okay?"

"Yeah … I just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes. I'll be quick though, I don't want to interrupt yours and Edward's time together."

"Of course, Rose. I always have time for you."

"Thanks, B. Umm … really I just wanted to thank you again for everything. This week has been amazing. Your wedding was beautiful and I'm so humbled that you asked me to be a part of it."

"Oh, Rose. Thank YOU for everything. You helped make my wedding beautiful and amazing. You are the best friend I could have ever asked for."

Bella rose from the bed and hugged me tightly. I knew I had to get out what I had to tell her before I burst into tears again.

"Bella … I've decided to fly home tomorrow. I know we had all planned to fly home together, but I'm really starting to feel like the fifth wheel here 'ya know? Alice and Jazz, you and Edward … you're just so blissfully happy together … and I don't have that. I don't know if I ever will."

"Oh, Rose," Bella breathed, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't ever mean for you to feel like the fifth wheel. I had hoped that Emmett would be around a lot more. Edward thought that you two would be perfect for each other, but maybe my sweet husband isn't the matchmaker he thought he was. I'd love it if you stayed, but I understand and the last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable."

"Thanks, Bell. I knew if anyone would understand it would be you."

"Rose?"

"Yeah?" I answered from the doorway.

"Please call me to let me know you got home okay."

"I will Bell. Say bye to Ali and Jazz for me okay?"

She smiled as she hugged me again before letting me out of her suite.

"And tell that handsome husband of yours bye for me and tell him thanks again."

I tried to sleep as I endured the remaining hours of my flight from Atlanta to Seattle. A gleaming smile and baby blue eyes kept invading my dreams. I hate to admit it but I really did enjoy being with Emmett both inebriated and sober. He was sweet and charming – neither of which I was expecting. I expected him to be cocky and arrogant but that was so far from the truth and that's probably what threw me off the most.

I'd never been so happy to see my apartment as I was the moment I walked through the door. After throwing Royce out, I'd decided to move into a smaller apartment and I lucked out finding one in the same building that Bella and Edward lived in only a couple floors down. As soon as my lease was up, I couldn't pack the moving truck fast enough. My little apartment became my sanctuary. I loved it. It was cozy and comfortable – especially since it was just me. I'd gotten rid of everything that could have been tied with any memory of Royce. That left me with very little besides my clothing and a few photos. I'd gone on a shopping spree at IKEA and created a lovely little home for myself. I never felt alone because if I ever needed anything, Bella and Edward were only a couple floors up.

After getting settled I made a quick call to Bella to let her know I had made it home safely. I unpacked, checked my email and called and ordered some Chinese take-out. After devouring my dinner of General Tso's chicken I decided on a warm bath to relax and just decompress.

The days following my return were relaxing and an eye opener of sorts. I came to the conclusion that it was time to move on and not judge every man by Royce's actions. My time with Emmett, even how short as it was, made me realize I was lacking something in my life and it was time for a change.

Bella and Edward had made it home safely and were enjoying being newlyweds. Not much really changed from before they were married, except now it was official. They were so happy and I couldn't have been happier that they found each other.

I fell back into my normal routine once I returned to work. I had steady work to keep my mind occupied but when it was slow my mind always wandered back to a pair of sparkling blue eyes. No matter how hard I tried to shake the thoughts it always came back to him.

Two weeks to the day I had left Mexico I stepped into my apartment after a long and tiresome day to find the message blinking on my answering machine. I hit the button prepared to hear my mother's voice lecturing me on how I haven't come to visit her and my father in weeks but was surprised when the sexy voice of my daydreams filled the room.

"_Rosie, I hope you don't mind, Eddie gave me your phone number. I really wish you hadn't left when you did, I was really hoping to get to know you. Please call me."_

He proceeded to ramble off his phone number, which I wrote down, before he said goodbye. I stood there for what felt like hours—but was merely minutes—holding the piece of paper in my hands with Emmett's phone number, mulling over making the call.

I'm not sure why I hesitated since he had been invading my dreams lately but I did only for a moment before I dialed the number. After four rings his deep masculine voiced echoed through the phone.

"Hello?"

"Umm, Emmett …"

"Rosie, you called. I'm so glad you called back. I really wasn't sure if you would."

"Well, I did. How did you know it was me?"

He laughed. "Did you think I gave my number out to every beautiful woman I met?"

"Um … maybe."

Emmett laughed again before saying, "Then I guess you don't know me."

"Apparently not," I muttered.

"I really wanted to apologize for my behavior when I met you. If I had known you were Eddie and Bella's friend I wouldn't have slept with you."

"You've got to me fucking kidding me. Here I thought you called because you thought we had a connection and really _did_ want to get to know me."

"Aww, Rosie … that's not what I meant. It came out all wrong."

"I don't need this shit. Screw you, Emmett," I said as I hung up on the asshole.

I can't fucking believe him. I actually got my hopes up that he really wanted to get to know me. Instead he wanted to fucking apologize for sleeping with his friend's wife's best friend. What a jerk.

The phone rang in my hand and I was so pissed off I wanted to throw the thing but instead I settled it on the coffee table before storming into the kitchen. The phone rang two more times before finally he got the message and stopped trying.

I just wish it would be that easy to get him out of dreams.

**~MAM~**

"Rose, you know you need to call him back eventually, right?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Rose."

It had been one week since I had hung up on Emmett and he had been trying non-stop to get in touch with me, even going to extremes getting Bella and Edward involved. The man was relentless in his efforts.

My best friend was glaring at me as she sat across from me in the small booth in the diner.

"Fine."

"Rose, why can't you just give him a chance, get to know him?"

Because he's a jerk who left without a note or goodbye and then had the gall to apologize for the most amazing night I had ever had.

"I'm just not ready."

"Bullshit! What the hell happened in Mexico that you're not telling me?"

"Nothing!"

I still hadn't told Bella all the details of what happened in Mexico and I wasn't about to now. She didn't need to know anything about that night. Especially since Emmett was a good friend to her husband.

"I know you're hiding something but I'll let it go for now. I still think you should call him back. Even if it's to say you're not interested."

"Fine. I'll call him back."

"Good. Now that that's settled let's order, I'm starving."

Just like that Bella let everything go not caring about anything but catching up with her friend. So we enjoyed our burgers and fries while talking and laughing and enjoying each other's company. We hadn't talked like this since before the wedding so this felt really good. It was nice to not always feel like the fifth wheel.

The waitress came to offer us dessert but we both refused and suddenly I wasn't sure if I was going to keep down what I had just eaten. My stomach felt queasy and I just didn't feel good at all.

"Rose, are you okay?"

"I don't think so. I feel sick all of a sudden."

"Why don't you go to the ladies' room and put some cold water on your face."

"Okay."

I walked as fast as I could to the bathroom making it just in time to empty the contents of my stomach in the toilet. I felt a little better after that so I wet a towel, cleaned my mouth and put the cool cloth to my forehead and neck.

After I got myself under control I headed back to the table to see Bella settle the check and look at me with worried eyes.

"Feel better?"

"A little. It must have been something I ate. I think I'm just gonna go home and lie down."

Since we lived in the same apartment building we had driven to lunch together. After Bella walked me to my apartment we said our goodbyes and she promised to check on me the next day. I told her I was fine it was probably just a stomach bug but she didn't care she was checking on me no matter what.

I changed into some comfort clothes then laid down to get a little rest. I was in a deep sleep with dreams of blues eyes and dimples when I heard the annoying ring of my phone. Half asleep I picked it up not even looking at the caller id before answering a little groggily.

"Hello?"

"Rosie, don't hang up. Please."

Dear God he didn't give up and I wasn't in the mood right now.

"Emmett, I really can't talk right now."

"Please, Rosie."

"Fine. But make it quick I don't feel good."

"Aww, baby what's wrong?"

I almost melted into a puddle of mush by his concern. "I think' it's just a stomach bug."

"I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks."

"Rose … I didn't mean to hurt you. What I said last week came out wrong. I don't want you to think I regret what we did because I don't. It's just … if I had known who you were I wouldn't have slept with you on that first night. I would have wined and dined you before taking that next step. I would have made it more special."

What he said was sweet and while I appreciated the sentiment, I couldn't bring myself to regret the way we'd met or come together that night. There was something about Emmett that allowed me to bring down my walls if only for an evening. The tenor of his voice oozed sincerity and I couldn't find it in me to continue to push him away.

"Really?"

"Really. I wanted to take you out when I had a night off, but you left before I had a chance. I really wanted that chance to show you that I'm so much more than a one night stand."

"Okay," I said sleepily.

"Okay?"

I was just about to speak when another wave of nausea hit me, and I shot out of bed, phone in hand making my way to the bathroom. I could hear Emmett talking as I emptied the last of my stomach contents into the toilet.

"Rose? ROSE!"

I sat down on the cool tile floor and rested my head against the wall. I brought the phone up to my ear and I could still hear Emmett's worried voice.

"Emmett, I'm sorry. I told you I wasn't feeling well. I never know when it's going to hit me. Can we talk when I'm feeling better?"

"Absolutely. You take care of yourself and feel better. I wish I could do more …"

"I'll be fine it's just a stomach bug. I'll call you soon."

I ended the call and slowly attempted to pick myself up off the floor. Once I'd washed my face and cleaned my teeth I made my way back to bed.

Two days later, I wasn't feeling any better, so I called and made a doctor appointment. I called Bella and she gladly met me at my door and drove me to the doctor.

"Ms. Hale … I'm afraid you don't have a stomach bug. You're pregnant," The doctor said solemnly.

I sat in disbelief. _Pregnant_?

"I can prescribe something to help with the morning sickness and I'll prescribe you some prenatal vitamins because sometimes the over the counter brands can cause nausea as well."

"Thank you, Doctor."

The nurse allowed me a few moments to gather my thoughts before I joined Bella in the waiting area. I knew she'd want to know what was wrong with me but that could potentially open a can of worms that I didn't want to think about.

Thankfully, Bella must have known that I didn't want to talk about it because she didn't utter a word to me. She silently picked up her purse and followed me out of the office. As we were pulling into the garage for our building, she spoke very softly.

"Edward's on call tonight so he won't be home. Do you want to come over and we'll order some of those noodles and Won Ton soup you like?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it or not, but I'd like to come over."

"We don't have to talk about anything until you're absolutely ready to, Rose. We can gorge ourselves with Chinese and watch chick flicks."

"'Kay. But I'm going to stop home and change into my sweats first."

Bella nodded and told me just to let myself in when I came up.

When I walked in I could hear Bella talking to someone. She must have been on the phone with Edward. I heard her say that I was on my way up and she'd ordered some soup and noodles for us and we were going to spend the evening watching chick flicks.

"Tell Eddie I said hi," I said softly as Bella relayed the message.

"You're just in time!" Bella sang as she put the phone back on the receiver. "Food should be here in twenty minutes and I've already put the first movie in."

_Nine Months_.

Fuck. My. Life.

"We haven't watched this movie in forever! We used to watch it all the time, and I missed it so I thought what the hell."

What the hell is right.

As we watched, I could only begin to imagine what the next nine months could be like for me. Would I really have to try and make it on my own with a baby or would Emmett step up and be there for us? Either way I knew that I was keeping this baby – whether he wanted it or not. As the movie came to an end, I decided that I'd get a ticket and fly to Cancun. This wasn't something I wanted to discuss with him over the phone. As a test, I decided that I'd surprise him and forgo telling him that I was coming. Then and only then would I know if he truly wanted a relationship with me.

Two days later, I found myself on a plane. I was uncomfortable and all around miserable. My nerves were completely shot. Here I was – going to Mexico to tell a guy who wanted to get to know me that I was pregnant with his kid. All because I decided to take a chance.

I checked into the same hotel we'd stayed in for Edward and Bella's wedding. This time around my room wasn't as lush but it was still nice. I took a shower to wash off the day of travel and then laid down for a nap because I was exhausted.

When I woke up, my room was dark. I looked out on the balcony and could hear music coming from the patio several floors below me. There were little lights littered along the beach and I imagined sitting there in the warm sand as I told Emmett about our baby; a beautiful smile on his face as I tell him.

Those fantasies were shattered the moment I walked into the bar. With my heart in my throat I stood frozen in place as I watched Emmett lean over the bar to kiss some blonde bimbo on the other side. Her arms were wrapped around his neck while Emmett's were on the bar. It seemed impersonal but his lips were still on the bimbo's.

In that moment I knew I had been wrong all along. All men were assholes who only think with their dicks. I had made a colossal mistake coming here thinking it would be all peaches and cream.

I was still frozen in my spot unable to move forward to kick the shit out of him or run from the bar. As Emmett released the bimbo's lips it was as if he realized my presence and looked my way. Our eyes locked, brown eyes looking into blue eyes and just like that my resolve shattered and I fled from the bar.

"Rose!"

The bar was busy and I had to maneuver through the crowd so it was easy for Emmett to catch up to me. When he placed his hand on my shoulder I shrugged it off and swung around glaring daggers at him.

"What?"

"Rose, please let me explain. It's not what it looked like."

"Really? Because it sure as hell looked like you were in a lip lock with that blonde bimbo."

"Aww, hell, Rose. Lauren was fighting with her boyfriend and asked if I would help her make him jealous. I agreed but I didn't know she meant by kissing me."

"Oh. My. God. You know what, Emmett? Tell your excuses to someone who gives a shit."

I turned on my heel and ran out of there as fast as I could. I kept running as the tears I had been holding escaped and poured down my cheeks. I never looked back as I hurried back to my room. There was no way I could stay here another minute. I quickly packed my bag and made a call to the front desk for a cab to the airport. If I couldn't get a flight out tonight I would rather sit in the airport then stay anywhere near him.

As my luck would have it, I wasn't able to get a flight out for two hours so I sat on the hard chairs and waited. I really needed my best friend and I debated calling Bella but decided against it. I wasn't ready for all her questions.

By the time I made it home around nine o'clock the next morning I was beyond exhausted from too many flights and everything that had happened the day before. I walked into my apartment ready to curl up in my bed and sleep the rest of the day away but apparently that wasn't happening.

Bella was pacing back and forth while chewing on her bottom lip until she heard the door close. She had stopped, looking up at me with sad eyes and my heart broke all over again as the tears flowed freely.

"Oh, Rose."

Bella ran to me enveloping me in a hug rubbing soothing circles on my back. Then the sobs came stronger and louder and now I was shaking.

"Aww, sweetie, come sit down," Bella said as she ushered me over to the couch.

I sat down trying to get myself in control, not sure if it is hormones or what, but I couldn't stop.

"How about I make some tea?"

I could only nod in response. Bella went to make tea while I pulled my knees to my chest and leaned my chin upon them. How did my life get so messed up in such a short amount of time?

Bella came back placing a mug in my hands and joining me on the couch. I sipped the tea enjoying the warm liquid as I tried to calm myself and relax. I had finally stopped crying and had reverted to being angry instead of sad when Bella spoke.

"Rose, talk to me. All I know is Emmett called Edward saying he screwed up and for me to check on you. Then you come home sobbing your eyes out. Please, tell me what's going on."

Bella didn't pry or even push for answers, she merely waited patiently but I could see the worry lines on her face. I bit the bullet, took a deep breath and decided to start at the beginning.

"Bella … do you remember the night we went to the bar in Mexico? You told me to take a chance and move on from Royce." Bella nodded so I continued. "I let the walls down and took a chance but I guess I let them down too much, got a little tipsy and ended up in bed with Emmett."

Bella gasped.

"Yeah. Imagine the surprise_ I_ got when I saw him standing next to Edward at the altar. Especially when I didn't even know his name and he left without even a goodbye or thank you for the sex."

"That jerk."

"I made pleasantries for the sake of you and Edward but then he got all swoony making me melt, apologizing over and over again."

"Is that why you left so early, Rose?"

"I'm sorry about that, Bella. I had so much on my mind and just needed to come home and think things through."

"Why didn't you come to me? You know I would have been there for you."

"It was your wedding and Emmett is Edward's friend. I didn't want to ruin your time because I made a bad judgement."

"That explains why you left last time, but what about now?"

My eyes started to well up but I refused to shed another tear, it was time to grow up. I took another deep breath trying to relax my nerves for what I was about to tell her.

"I never had a stomach bug or the flu. I'm pregnant," I held up a hand to stop her. I needed to get this all out before I lost it. "I flew to Mexico because I felt Emmett needed to know in person instead of on the phone. I guess he wasn't expecting me to find him in a lip lock with a blonde bimbo."

"That rat-fink bastard."

"I know right? Why is it that I can attract every asshole in the Pacific Northwest but not someone good like Edward?"

"Because Edward's one of a kind. You do not attract every asshole in the Pacific Northwest. This time the asshole came from Mexico so that cancels out your theory. Rose ... you will meet someone so wonderful that you'll love with your whole heart and he'll love you the same way and treat you the way you deserve to be treated. You can't lose hope that he's out there somewhere."

"Yeah right. Who's going to want me when I'm pregnant? Men are hard to find when you're single with no kids, what's it going to be like when I'm single with a kid?"

"Rose ... you don't see what I see. You're stronger than anyone I know. You're funny, honest to a fault, fiercely loyal, and the best friend I've ever known. Add to that the fact that you're incredibly beautiful and you are the entire package. You will find someone."

I nodded and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Come on, lets get you into bed. You've got more than yourself to worry about now. You'll need energy for the baby."

Bella tucked me into bed and made me promise that if I needed anything, I'd call her. I was extremely exhausted so as soon as my head hit the pillow I was succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

The next few days I worked in slow motion trying my hardest to forget about a certain blue eyed, blond haired man. Bella had already explained to me that she drilled into Edward about his so called shitty friend and in the heat of the argument she blurted out about him getting me pregnant. I knew it was only a matter of time before Emmett confronted me because there was no way in hell Edward didn't tell him.

On Sunday morning I got a call from Bella who was apologizing profusely.

"Rose, I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

There was a knock at my door just as she was about to answer. "Bella, hold on a minute there's someone at the door."

I looked through the peephole and gasped, standing in front of my door was Emmett.

"Rose, I tried to give you more warning but he showed up on our doorstep demanding to know your apartment number."

"I knew I would have to deal with him soon, I just thought it would be over the phone. It's okay Bella."

"Call me if you need anything. I'll be there in a flash."

There was another knock which was more insistent than the last one.

"I gotta go. Bye."

I opened the door to a set of piercing blue eyes that had concern, anger and something else in them. What that something else was I didn't know and at the moment didn't really care to know.

"Hello, Emmett."

"Rose. May I come in? We need to talk."

I sighed and opened the door wider to allow him in.

"This is nice," he said, looking around my apartment.

"Thanks. "

"Look Rose, what you saw in Mexico …"

"Was you being you, Emmett. I get it. You're a nice guy and a great bartender. You love to socialize and flirt with beautiful women. Maybe I caught you in a moment of weakness, maybe I didn't. It doesn't change that I caught you kissing that bimbo. I mean what kind of woman kisses another man just to make her boyfriend jealous? That's so juvenile. But you played along right into her hands whether you wanted to or not."

"Rosalie! Listen to me, damnit. I didn't want to kiss her. I had no intention of kissing her. She kissed me and I couldn't stop it. I didn't kiss her back. I saw you and I pushed her away and came after you. Look, Rose, I've screwed up twice with you and that's twice more than I intended. We have been getting along so well lately I thought we really had a chance and I had a plan for us."

"Oh you did, did you? Well I hope you factored a baby into that plan, Emmett. I'm pregnant. That's why I went to Cancun in the first place. I didn't want to tell you over the phone – it just felt too impersonal. I didn't want to do that to you. But even if you don't want this baby to be part of your plan – I'm okay with that. I'm keeping the baby and we'll do just fine on our own."

Emmett's baby blue eyes looked so sad as I told him I'd be just fine raising our child on my own. I'd done a lot of thinking in the last few days and with the help of my parents I'd come up with a solution. My lease was up at the end of October and I'd pack up what few things I had and move to New York. My parents had a beautiful penthouse apartment overlooking Central Park and they'd welcome me back with open arms and help me raise my baby. My mother would help me get a job at an upscale salon in the city and I'd be able to support myself and my child.

"Is that what you really want?" Emmett asked softly.

I shook my head, "No. But if that's the best option I have, I'm willing to take it."

"Do I get a say in this at all?"

"Give me one reason – a good one as to why you deserve one. No bullshit, Emmett."

He rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands and he was quiet for a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"I'm not perfect, Rose. I've shown you enough proof of that, but I'm human and we make mistakes. I want to make this work between you and me. You're all I think about – all I see. If a life with you happens to include a baby that we created then I want that too. But you have to open up and let me in for that to happen."

I sat down on the sofa and pulled my knees up to my chin. I told Emmett everything. All about Royce – how I fell in love with him and how his wife showed up at my door. I unleashed all of my insecurities urging him to understand.

"I deserve more than that," I sobbed.

He sat down on the sofa next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"You do deserve more than that, baby. I want to be the one to give it to you. Please, just give me a chance."

"I need some time, Emmett. With the baby and … us it's just a lot to think about. So please give me that."

"Just promise me that you won't push me away without at least talking to me first, Rose. If you really want to keep this baby, I want to be a part of my son or daughter's life."

I nodded. "Okay."

After pressing his lips softly to my head, he rose from the sofa and let himself out quietly telling me to lock the door behind him.

A couple days later, I found myself just as confused as I ever was. Emmett was so sweet and sincere when he'd come to my door and talked to me. He was so understanding about the entire pregnancy thing – which I wasn't expecting. I wanted him to be happy about it when I'd gone to Mexico, but I figured because of the way he found out – from Edward and Bella that he'd be angry about it. But he wasn't – at all.

Bella called and asked me to meet her for lunch one afternoon and we talked about Emmett and his showing up at my door. She apologized profusely – again when she had nothing to apologize for.

"So are you going to talk to him?"

"I don't know. What do you think I should do?"

I valued Bella's opinion because she had such a level head about things – as long as Edward wasn't included in those things.

"Honestly? I think you should give him a chance. He's been staying with Edward and me and I've spent a lot of time talking to him, Rose. I think he's sincere with his intentions and clearly he knows what he wants. I don't think that he's the kind of person who would easily back down. If he said he wants to be a part of the baby's life then that's what he wants. But you have to decide what role you want him to play in your life. Do you want to pursue a relationship with him or do you just want him to be your baby's daddy?"

"That's just it, B! I don't know. I don't know if I'm ready to trust him. I don't know if I'm ready to put that much faith in him. What if he has an affair just like Royce but is content to have me and our child on the side?"

"Rose … you need to have faith in yourself that not every man is going to abuse the love you give so easily. Emmett isn't Royce, but you need to give him the opportunity to show you that. You can't have that constant cloud hanging over your head or you'll never be happy."

I wiped away a few stray tears as Bella spoke again.

"Talk to him and give him a chance. Hell, give yourself a chance to be happy. You deserve it."

I spent a couple days stewing over the conversation that I had with Bella. I talked to my parents again, and I'd even called and talked to Alice about it and asked her opinion. She gave me the same advice Bella did.

_Give him a chance._

One evening I found myself making my way up to Edward and Bella's apartment. I hadn't heard from Emmett since the day he came to my door so he'd kept his word on giving me some time.

Edward opened the door and invited me in.

"Is Emmett here?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah … we were just watching a baseball game." Edward smiled. "Come on in."

Emmett looked over and saw me making my way toward the living room and immediately he stood up.

"Rosalie? Is everything okay?" He asked, concerned.

I nodded.

"Do you want this, Emmett?" I asked.

"This as in us?"

I nodded.

"More than anything," he murmured quietly. "I'm all in."

"No bullshit?"

"No bullshit," he replied.

"Let's talk."

Emmett followed me back to my apartment and we sat down and talked about everything. He talked about his reaction to what I'd told him about Royce. He said he had suspicions that I'd been hurt badly but he had no idea that it could have been as bad as it was and he understood my reaction the day after the wedding and then again when I'd seen him kissing the bimbo. Emmett was angry that Royce had taken me as a mistress without a second thought as to how I'd feel about it.

We talked about my job and how the baby would affect it. I knew eventually I'd get to the point where I wouldn't be able to bend over a shampoo bowl and I'd have to hire an assistant or something to do that for me. We talked about Emmett's job and what he wanted to do. He wanted to look into opening a bar. Seattle was the perfect place if you found the right niche.

The more we sat and talked the more I realized why I went to bed with this man the first night I met him. He was perfect for me even with all his flaws. His strengths were my weaknesses and my strengths were his. He was intelligent, funny and extremely charming which only enhanced his good looks.

We agreed to ease into a relationship. Emmett was still staying with Edward and Bella while he was figuring out his living situation. He was on the fence between buying a condo and renting. About a month after we started dating, he took me out to dinner for our anniversary. We went to a casual, relaxing restaurant and enjoyed each other's company and conversation.

"I have a present for you, but there's somewhere I want to take you first."

"Oh yeah? Where are you taking me Mr. McHottie?"

"To a bar," Emmett smirked.

"A bar? I'm pregnant! I can't go to a bar!"

"Sure ya can, alcohol isn't the only thing they serve there."

We drove up and down the streets of Seattle where there were restaurants and bars on every street. We pulled into a rather empty parking lot that I didn't recognize the street or area. Emmett got out and opened my door pulling me to his chest. He kissed my lips sweetly before wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Rose, I need you to close your eyes. I have a surprise."

I raised an eyebrow. "Emmett, what are you up to?"

"Please just close your eyes."

I couldn't resist the pout and puppy dog eyes so I closed my eyes as he directed me where to go. After walking a short distance we stopped and Emmett squeezed my shoulder.

"Don't move. I'll be right back."

"Emmett …"

He kissed my forehead. "Trust me, please?"

"Okay."

He let me go and I felt empty without him but it wasn't long before I was wrapped in his arms once again. Emmett had come up behind me wrapping his arms around resting his hands on my belly. I leaned back against his chest reveling in the feel of being enveloped in his warmth.

I could feel his breath on my neck as his lips were inches away from my ear. He whispered, "Open your eyes, baby."

I opened my eyes and gasped. I turned my head to look up at Emmett's bright smile and twinkling eyes before looking back in front of me. I could not believe what I was seeing in front of me. In blue neon lights were the words 'Rosie's' above an entrance to what looked like a bar.

I turned in his arms to look up at him more intently. "Is that what I think it is?"

He chuckled. "If you mean did I buy a bar and name it after you, then yes."

"I can't believe you did that."

"Why wouldn't I? You're the most important person in my life. Well and this little one," he said as he rubbed my belly lovingly.

My eyes started to well up. "Emmett, I don't know what to say."

He surprised me even more when he got down on one knee on the sidewalk in front of his new bar.

"I know we haven't known each other but a mere two months but I don't want anyone else but you and this baby. I know I'm not perfect and I've made some mistakes but I promise to be there for you and our child for the rest of my life. I love you, Rosalie Hale. Will you marry me?"

The tears were running down my cheeks but these were tears of joy. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you Emmett McCarty."

Emmett pulled me up planting a wet sloppy kiss on my lips before swinging me around as I squealed.

"Oh, shit! Baby, I'm sorry are you okay? I wasn't thinking about the baby."

"Yes," I laughed. "I'm perfectly fine, Emmett."

And I was, with the man that I loved beside me and the trust I was finding in him. I'd made great strides in the last couple months and my agreement to marry him was a testament to that.

"Can we go inside? I want to have a margarita at my bar."

"Babe … didn't we just have this discussion not too long ago?"

"Emmett … a virgin margarita for crying out loud." I giggled.

"I love you, Rosie," He said taking my hand as he led me inside.

"I love you too, Emmett."

Without any walls and with all of my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<br>**

**Don't fret we are hard at work on the next chapter of Irishward and you should see an update shortly! Make sure to check out our blog for all good stuff at twotwimoms . blogspot . com!**

**Don't forget to leave us some love!**


End file.
